


Making Up

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some MuRay nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

"Ray…"

"Go away, Murfy. I’m not in the mood."

"…you know I didn’t mean what I said."

"Yeah, but you still said it." Rayman retorts with a glare, crossing his arms before looking away. Getting the same idea, Murfy’s head droops. They sit in silence for a few minutes, awkward tension in the air. 

Scratching the back of his neck, Murfy tries to steal a glance at Ray, who still is looking away from him. For a self proclaimed smooth talker, he had little to say, not used to having people mad at him. Well, that was a lie. He wasn’t used to having people he cared about pissed at him.

Eventually, he lets out a loud sigh. "I’m sorry I said it. You know I wouldn’t have if I knew it would hurt you like this."

At that, Rayman finally looks back to him, expression lightening up some. Shaking his head, he pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to repress the headache that usually came with forgiving Murfy. "I know, just…watch what you say better, okay?"

Grinning immediately, Murfy practically pounces onto Rayman. "Soooo, I’m forgiven?"

"For now," Rayman chuckles, rolling his eyes. "I hope you plan on making this up to me, though."

"Oh Ray, you know I do, and I know just the way to do it," Murfy laughs, dipping down to give his boyfriend a smooch on the lips.

A few days later, Rayman comes home to a giant orange plush rabbit along with Murfy in his tree house. Upon seeing it, his nose scrunches in confusion.

"What?" The Greenbottle tilts his head to the side, “I though you would like it!"


End file.
